


Night Breezes

by LA_Mannix



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm a little in love with this pairing and I'm not sure why, M/M, Of the comfort variety, but I totally don't regret it, fluffy angst?, is that a thing?, lyric abuse, what it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Mannix/pseuds/LA_Mannix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, slightly musical moment between Phil and Clint, late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory song fic! But not really, there is only a hint of singing. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that I haven't posted part three of my Disneyland fic, I haven't had time recently for anything and this little plot bunny wouldn't leave. It will be coming soon. 
> 
> So read, please enjoy, any comments or feedback is always much appreciated :) xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. This is not for profit, only for entertainment purposes. Unbeta'ed so I apologise for any mistakes!

In that haze between wake and sleep, Phil Coulson reached out with his arm and found an empty space. The cold of the bed chilled his fingers. He thrummed them and opened his eyes to confirm what he had already knew.

No Clint. 

Phil sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. This was the third night this week that Clint hadn't made it back to their room, their bed. Maybe he just forgot the time, Phil thought. He shook his head. Not this time. Not after that mission.

Phil got up and headed out to the living room, shivering in the chill. He considered calling Clint's phone to see if the other man would answer but gave that thought up as soon as he had it. Clint would come back when he was ready and pushing him would not, could not help. Still...

Phil stopped and stared. There was a lump on the couch, covered in cushions and blankets.

"Hi," Phil said. The blanket and cushion monster moved. A head popped out.

"Hello," Clint's voice was rough. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I thought you'd be sleeping."

Phil made his way over to Clint, moving slowly. "I was cold." 

Clint narrowed his eyes, "So you came out in pyjama pants and bare feet to get warm?"

"Someone stole the extra blankets," Phil replied. He tilted his head in question and waited. A longer pause than he would have liked but Clint nodded at him. Phil slid underneath the warm cocoon of blankets next to Clint and suppressed a sigh at the instant heat. Clint shifted closer, almost touching. Phil turned his head towards Clint.

"This is the third night this week, should I be concerned?" 

Clint paused. He licked his lips before answering in the same whiskey-soaked voice as before, "No, I don't think so. I just-I'm just tired." 

"Alright."

"He was a good agent, y'know? It shouldn't've gone down the way it did." Clint lowered his eyes for a moment and squared his shoulders. "They were all good agents, they didn't deserve any of it."

"None of us did, Clint, including you," Phil's voice was firm. He knew Robson, had actually recruited him but those types of missions... They can only go one way or the other. Put simply, it sucked. But Phil had a strong suspicion that this was about more than just the Bolivia mission. 

Phil tried to catch Clint's gaze but Clint lowered his head onto Phil's chest instead and burrowed deeper into his nest. Phil put his arm around Clint's waist and waited. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand and almost didn't catch Clint's softly spoken words: 

"I'm so tired Phil, but I can't sleep. Can you- I mean, I know you don't like to but..." He trailed off.

Phil thought for a brief moment and replied, "I will. You're better (said with a small smile) but I will."

Phil hummed at first and then very softly, began:

_"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,_  
 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you,_  
 _For in your dreams, whatever they be,_  
 _Dream a little dream of me."_

Phil felt Clint's breathing even out and his body relax, not totally, but enough. He kept whispering and humming words for a long time before he too fell into a light doze, nestled next to his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Phil sings is Dream a Little Dream Of Me. My favourite versions are Doris Day and Cass Elliot (of The Mamas and The Papas). 
> 
> I love this song. Personally, I think it is one that Phil would know. #randomheadcanon
> 
> (Who else is excited for the season return of Community?!)


End file.
